


Far too young to die

by GallifreyanPi



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Aliens, Another time the Doctor didn't notice her, Cardiff, Character Death, Drabble, Echo Clara, F/M, Flirting, Relationship(s), Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallifreyanPi/pseuds/GallifreyanPi
Summary: when jack harkness meets an echo of clara oswald, he begins with the usual pickup line: his name.





	Far too young to die

**Author's Note:**

> basically, a short fic of what I think would happen if jack met one of clara's echoes. 
> 
> set during boom town
> 
> (title comes from a panic! at the disco song)

"Hi, Captain Jack Harkness. And you are?"

The girl raised her eyebrows at the challenger. She smirked. 

"Clara Owens", she replied sweetly. 

"Nice name, Clara Owens. Fancy going for a drink sometime?", said the handsome Time Agent. 

Before Clara could come up with a witty retort, a device on the Captain's wrist began to beep. 

"Shit! I gotta go. Talk later, Miss Owens?""

Alright. See you around 'Captain Jack'", she replied, flirtily.

* * *

 

Later that day, as chaos ensued, Clara watched as a middle-aged man in a leather jacket ran past, almost knocking her over. 

"Watch it, mate!", she shouted, angered. 

He rolled her eyes at her and ran off. Clara continued walking, passing a pretty blonde girl talking to what seemed to be her boyfriend. 

That was when the earthquake hit. Staggering, Clara bolted back down the street, searching for cover. Then she looked up and saw the sky. 

A flickering lightning bolt was swirling above the city, electric blue and cracking with energy. Not caring about her safety, she ran towards it. 

Nearing the source, a tendril of electricity struck her chest, and she stumbled, falling to the ground. 

As she lay there, heart failing, her blurring vision focused on one thing: a strange, blue box, that almost certainly had no right to be there. 

In the corner of her eye, she noticed a face. Specifically, the handsome stranger known to her as 'Captain Jack'. She struggled to face him, and he crouched down beside her, looking grave. 

Her breaths were becoming shallower, and when she neared her last, she whispered softly, "Run. Run, you clever boy. And remember me..."

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness sighed heavily. With a melancholy expression, her gently eased the girl's eyelids shut. 

_No one should've died here, especially not her. She was too young._

_  
_

_Too young._  

 


End file.
